


Pride

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blue Eyes, Brother/Sister Incest, Corruption, Daggers, Darkness, Dreams, Explicit Language, F/M, Flowers, Food Poisoning, Inspired by Dreams, Language of Flowers, Maternal Feelings, Missing Scene, Mood Swings, Murder, Pride, Sibling Incest, Sunlight, Symbolism, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Waistcoats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh how long had she waited for this day ? Ha ha, her little Thomas had finally grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Lucille grinned as she saw Thomas stood in an archway at the end of the hall backlit by the falling sun. The black silk waistcoat was ruched perpendicularly as well as at the cuffs. Pinned to his right breast was a sky blue violet whilst pinned to the bottom left, nearest the ruching, was a golden marigold. Mm, how handsome he looked those gorgeous, cobalt blue eyes steady and the dagger gleaming as he spun it around to thrust the blade through Edith's heart. While the blood bloomed so did her pride. Oh how long had she waited for this day ? Ha ha, her little Thomas had finally grown up, was finally a man. Giddy as she had ever been when she moved to embrace him, kiss him.

A soft groan left her as something shook her. What truly awakened her though was to hear that stupid little dog barking. She would never forgive the little shit for eating one of her prized moths, for pissing against the piano. She opened her eyes to see Thomas leaning over her, he looked worried, "Lucille...Edith is missing."

Anger filled her and she got out of bed kicking the dog to make it shut up before she stormed past Thomas. If Edith were not already dead from exposure she would die tonight. Laughter burst from her chest as she saw the entrance hall doors thrown wide, that more snow than normal filled the foyer. Indeed, it had filtered up the steps and surrounded the arsenic weakened Edith whom had collapsed on the grand staircase. Hope replaced her anger as she descended to press her fingers against the child's neck only to find it re-replaced by disappointment as she felt a weak pulse.

Lucille ordered, "Thomas close the doors, she's still alive. I will go make her some tea and porridge for when she wakes up, take her upstairs."

Disgust filled her as Thomas was unable to fully conceal his happiness, "Of course, dear sister."

Goddamn it why could the stupid little bitch not die already ? Now she had to take care of the brat. The fucking chit that was trying to steal her love from her. Even Thomas was trying to undermine her plan, he was starting to get attached to the girl. Well, handsome as he was Thomas had never been the smartest - he would tell Edith only to avoid drinking the tea. He would never suspect her of putting the arsenic in the porridge instead. Yes, little Edith was the doomed butterfly and she the victorious ant. She made her way toward the kitchen, by the same time tonight Thomas once again would belong only to her. 


End file.
